


Unnecessary Pet Names

by dougxdylas



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dougxdylas/pseuds/dougxdylas
Summary: A little domestic Doug/Dylas fluff that turns into smut back and forth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 4 and 6 are smut, just so you know. ;)

“So…” Doug started, making himself comfortable at the couch by Dylas’ side. The tall boyfriend had his pajamas on and eyes glued on a big book. “What you doing?”

Dylas just glanced at Doug with his constant somewhat-annoyed expression before focusing on the book again, a sigh escaping his lips. Doug knew his question was obvious, but he never liked being ignored by Dylas. Not before they were dating and especially not now they’re living together.

He didn’t bother pouting though, for he learned it would go unnoticed as usual. Rather, he just leaned in closer and pretended to read over his shoulder—soon enough, it would tick Dylas off and he’d put the book down.

…

Dylas grunted a little.

He fidgeted his fingers on the back of book…

Doug could almost hear the discomfort.

After a solid minute, Dylas sighed in exasperation, closing the book and putting it down on the coffee table. Doug rejoiced on the inside and claimed his reward, lying down on the couch to rest his head on his lap. No better pillow than Dylas’ lap…

“This is why I have never finished one book ever since we moved together, Doug...” Dylas said in defeat, instinctively running his hand through Doug’s hair. Not even one book in five months… One book is already more than what Doug usually reads in a whole year though.

But wait—

“You were reading a _cookbook_ , Dylas. What, did I stop you at a cliffhanger or something?” Doug mocked, closing his eyes in bliss while Dylas kept caressing his scalp despite the mockery.

“Tsk!” Dylas blushed slightly, gritting his teeth. “B-better than being almost illiterate like a certain dwarf!”

“Hey! I’m street smart, I don’t need no book!” Doug opened his eyes and stared at Dylas, completely delusional. At this, Dylas’ hand stopped and his face went eerily serious.

“Last time I checked, street smart people don’t usually end up in a hospital bed, bleeding to death.”

Took a few seconds, but Doug took the hint. He then sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. “I get knocked out _once_ by that Sechs’ shithead and nobody in town ever forgets… Gee…”

“You could have _died_ Doug.” Dylas voice sounded strained. “That was super stupid, even for you.”

They had this same argument before. From here on, Doug would go “I’m way tougher than that, are you calling me weak?” and Dylas would grew frustrated, further insulting Dylas’ intelligence because how could he _not_ understand, and Doug would snap back the usual “who are you calling stupid horse-brain??” and so on…

But this time, lying on Dylas’ lap and staring directly into his face he finally could see what was behind Dylas’ insults. All this time, Dylas was actually…

“You…” He started, wide-eyed in realization. “Were actually worried about me, weren’t you?”

Dylas expression instantly shifted from miffed to shocked, and the color started to come to his cheeks before he could hide it.

“You _were_ worried!” Doug said, a big smiling bursting up. “ _That’s_ why you came to visit me every day!” Something this obvious shouldn’t come as a surprise to anyone, except Doug, it seems.

“I-idiot!” Dylas grunted, with his mouth hidden in embarrassment, eyebrows slanted in shy irritation and cheeks red as a tomato. Doug was already in ecstasy to know that Dylas cared for him since way back, and seeing him growing all shy about it only added to the happiness.

There was _something_ about seeing Dylas embarrassed that just made Doug warm inside every time. But not just that, Doug thought, it also makes him feel… What’s the word…

…

“You’re making that face again, D-doug.” Dylas suddenly said, a sorta of wary expression on his pinkish face.

“W-which one?” Doug asked, feeling disoriented, his own cheeks warm out of nowhere.

“Y-you know.” Dylas voice was getting muter, face getting redder. “That… d-depraved look…”

Oh. Right…

The word he was looking for was _horny_.


	2. Chapter 2

Doug discovery came with a price.

Having knowledge of what turns you on makes you much more sensitive to that thing, as if you’re suddenly hyper aware of your surroundings. And now he just _craved_ to see Dylas melting in shame.

The dwarf was sprawled on the couch, watching Dylas in the kitchen from a distance. The man got so focused while cooking, no wonder his food tasted great every time. Doug bet that Dylas could successfully open his own restaurant one of these days instead of keep working as a waiter, but in the meantime...

“You know what?” He got Dylas’s attention. “I’m super lucky to have landed such an awesome cook just to myself.” Doug exclaimed from his comfy seat with a wide shitty smile, hoping to crimson those damn soft cheeks of him. Instead, he just heard a smug chuckle and a sassy answer:

“Heh, I always knew your big stomach was the way to your heart.”

“H-hey!!” Doug shouted in surprised anger, offended by how true that actually was. Dylas laughed a good laugh (his rare laughter always makes Doug soft inside, despite the circumstances) and kept on cutting those vegetables with a content smile, as if nothing had ever happened.

“Hmph!” Doug puffed, sinking deeper into the couch cushions. So teasing him about his cooking would have no effect—Dylas sure was an insecure man about many aspects, but not when it comes to cooking or fishing it seems. In those, he _knew_ he was good, nobody could deny it.

But maybe…

“So…” Doug started, feeling witty. “Did you learn how to cook just to get to my heart?”

The chopping sounds suddenly stopped and Dylas was paralyzed, unable to look up from the cutting board, tiny choked gasps escaping his lips. Did he cut himself? Or was it—

“S-shut up!!”

He covered his mouth, looking away.

 _Yes_. Doug rejoiced.

“No way! Were you that crazy for me?” Doug said, excitedly getting up and making his way to that tower of shame of a man.

“I, you—URK!” Dylas stuttered, eyes in angry shame, cheeks burning. Never a man with a knife on his hands looked so powerless.

“You _did_ learn how to cook just for me, you can just say it.” The smile on Doug’s face couldn’t get bigger. It was all but a bluff at the time, but it makes total sense now… how did he not realize it sooner?

Almost four years ago, when Dylas asked what his favorite thing was, Doug didn’t associate his answer with the following mysterious dishes constantly left for him on the grocery store’s counter. “I love to eat!” was what he said, and at the time he did hear some gossips about Dylas learning how to cook—but he never connected the two dots.

Though truth to be told, Doug’s answer wasn’t completely honest back then. His favorite thing in the world was and still is actually a certain tall, handsome and shy excuse of a man.

“W-what’s with you lately?” Dylas said, putting down the knife as Doug eagerly wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his whole body against Dylas’ because he knew this makes him _uncomfortable_.

“It’s just that when you’re like that…” Doug started, feeling Dylas slender back all up. ”You’re just irresistibly cute, you know that?” He grinned and then lowered his hands down his back, a strained gasp escaping Dylas’ lips when Doug grasped his ass. He felt himself growing excited just at the sight of his tall boyfriend’s desperately flustered face.

Dylas was so confused, he didn’t understand what lead to this, to Doug shamelessly stuffing his hands inside Dylas pants right at that time of the day. But he was too hot and embarrassed to ask any questions, so he just went with it.

One thing was for sure though: they had lunch very late that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Doug laid in their bed while Dylas showered—it was late at night, they both have had long days at work and just needed some rest, but for some reason, the dwarf’s mind did not want to shut off just yet.

He kept thinking about lots of things, like the little changes Dylas went through since the start of their relationship. Two years and a half ago when they first started dating, a simple touch was enough to make Dylas’ entire instantly face burn. A hug would make his heart beat like crazy, a kiss on the cheek and he wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye for hours.

Now, Doug realized how cute those were, but he didn’t think so at the time. To have his boyfriend shrinking down in shame when all he wanted was a piece of him... It was plain irritating.

In the five months they’ve been living together, Dylas surely grew way more used to Doug’s affection. Of course, he still gets a little shy about mushy kisses and hugs, but nothing compared to before. Which was a shame, because Doug was really enjoying those melt down sessions, for some reason.

If only there was a way to make Dylas embarrassed on cue…

“Water’s not hot enough again, we need to fix this shower…” Said Dylas coming out of the bathroom already in his robe, a dense cloud of steam following him. Doug genuinely agreed—it was ridiculous how scalding both of them liked their bath.

Doug kept on his unusually pensive mode, while Dylas finished drying up his hair with a towel. Shortly after, he joined Doug in bed, stretching himself long and good on those white sheets before turning off the lights for good.

…

Then Doug got it.

“Hey Dylas...” Doug said in the dark, after a minute of silence. Dylas just mumbled an “hm” in response. Doug seemed to hesitate for a second, intriguing Dylas a little bit.

“I think we should do pet names.” He concluded, somehow already feeling Dylas puzzled eyes on him.

“Why?” Was all he whispered back, a tinge of confusion on his tone. After all this time they went without this coupley stuff, why change now?

 _Because then I could make you blush whenever I want—_ Was the real reason behind it, but Dylas didn’t need to know.

“Come on, that’s the way it goes. We should have done it on the day we moved together, but there’s still time!” Doug said, excitedly. Dylas kept silent for a minute before finally agreeing.

“Alright… Do you have any requests?”

“I could call you mr. Horsie, for instance.”

“Rejected!!” Dylas snapped back almost immediately, simply pissed off. “Good night!”

“Just joking, come on!!” Doug laughed, tugging at Dylas sleeve trying to make him turn back to him. He remembers the first time he called Dylas that during an argument—he was _not_ happy, especially when followed up with a “gelding.” And to think this was just a foolish attempt to hide how he _really_ felt towards Dylas...

Also because it was super fun to piss him off. Doug used to be a dick, admittedly.

“Come ooon Dylas.” He hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around the stubborn boyfriend, softening his tone. “I’ll let you choose _your_ pet name, how about this? What do you want me to call you?”

Dylas just grumbled and mumbled, and even in the dark, Doug could tell he was blushing. Worst case scenario, Dylas would suggest a ridiculously lame name, but what are the odds.

“Well…” Dylas shyly started. “…it’s a little embarrassing but…” He muttered, almost mute. “B-but I guess you can call me…”

Then at the last part, Dylas voice went totally mute and Doug had to ask him to repeat. Dylas felt like he was going to die in shame, and Doug kind of wished they had the lights on just to see the look on his face right about now.

Joke’s on Doug though, for his face was the one who fell when he heard it.

“ _B-baby_??” Doug asked, scrambling away from Dylas on the bed. Not in a million years he would have guessed Dylas would want to be called something cutesy like this.

“Y-you’re right, nevermind I said that!” Dylas panicked, voice lame. “Lets just not do pet names, it was better that way—

“No!” Doug interrupted desperately, sitting up on the bed and turning on the lights, making Dylas squint his eyes at the sudden clarity. He swallowed down his pride and said with a shy smile: “I guess... if that’s what you want...”

“I can call you that sometimes… _Baby_.”

Dylas was so not ready for this. His face, neck and even part of his chest turned instantly bright red, and he tried to contain the gasps but failed, gasping even more. Saying it aloud did make Doug’s own face burn a little, but when he saw how discomposed Dylas got, he felt like it was 100% worth it. He only needed to use it wisely, or else Dylas would grow used to it…

~

With the pet name matter settled, both of them could get the rest they really deserved. After Dylas recovered himself from the embarrassment, they said goodnight: the lights went off and the covers on. Silence and dark in the room again…

…

“Wait a second,” Dylas said quietly, out of nowhere, “We didn’t pick a pet name for you…”

Doug then grinned, as if this all was part of his plan. As if he waited until Dylas was too tired to fight back. Then he said casually:

“Oh, you can just call me Master.”

“W-WHAT??”


	4. Chapter 4

It was too late last night to discuss why on Earth Doug would want to be called Master. By the morning, they didn’t touch on the subject either—such an unreasonable request, there was no need to dissect it further, right? It was nothing like “Baby”, which was super embarrassing but unarguably cute and classic. Dylas blushed just at the memory of Doug calling him that…

As the day went by, Dylas tried to convince himself that that conversation was all but a dream, since Doug never mentioned the pet names again. Not during lunch, nor during dinner. So he forgot all about it by the time they were lying down in bed, Doug passionately kissing his lips, a smooth hand slipping underneath the silk of his robe…

Dylas always tried to restrain the grunts and noises that insisted in escape whenever Doug’s mouth trailed his skin. From the wet hot tongue on his neck, to the soft ghost kisses on his stomach, it was all too overwhelming to Dylas… He couldn’t even look while Doug opened up his robe to lustfully grasp his hard cock on small callused hands.

He shut his eyes tight and his breath went heavy and short—half in bliss, half-embarrassed to death by the obscene noises Doug was making while sucking on him good.

“Hmmm…” Doug moaned mouthful, making Dylas gasp and cover his own lips. The dwarf could taste the precum leaking inside his mouth, from that thick cock he loved so much so hard, so urgent for release.

Doug slipped it out of his mouth and slowly licked from the base to the tip, making Dylas whole body just tremble in pleasure. He bit his own hand, eyes shut tighter as Doug repeated the act, getting so damn close already…

Then the dwarf stopped, and when Dylas opened up his eyes, Doug was taking his hard cock out, giving Dylas _that_ look.

Oh. Doug had other plans for the night it seems...

~

Dylas never told Doug, but he never imagined he’d actually enjoy this: to see Doug temptingly spreading lube on his own erection, to lie face down ass up in bed, to have his lover tease his hard, slick cock in slow circles against his entrance.

Shit, it made his own cock drip in anticipation. But he never told Doug, and he did his best to muffle up the moans that tried to leave his lips as Doug finally pushed it inside.

The lanky man had his face buried on the pillow as Doug hands firmly grasped Dylas’ ass, rocking his cock deeper and faster with each thrust. Dylas was already on edge, biting his lip so hard it hurt.

“You like that…?” Doug whispered, thrusting himself tortuously slow on the way out only to strongly smack it back in, again and again. At this point, Dylas was desperately panting and drooling against the pillow as the bed shake, stroking his own cock in rhythm with Doug’s movements.

“M-mmm… you feel so good…” Doug heaved, a drop of sweat falling down his face. “… _baby_.”

At the unexpected pet name, Dylas’ whole face burned. A shiver went down his spine and he suddenly couldn’t control the moans threatening to burst out as he came in his hands, while Doug kept fucking him hard and good.

 _“F-fuck… W-what was that?”_ Dylas thought to himself while Doug slowed the pace, Dylas’ whole body trembling with the orgasm aftershocks. The dwarf was already slipping himself out to finish it by hand, as usual, when Dylas felt his own cock twitching. He then pressed himself back at his lover, as if shyly asking for more…

Doug blinked in surprise, but silently obliged—as if he would ever complain of fucking Dylas’ ass… He leaned in closer to peck his slender back tenderly, while slowly moving his hips, both of their breaths getting ragged with each thrust.

“A-aah… baby…” Doug cried, his face sweaty against Dylas’ back. Dylas couldn’t hold the moan again—there was something so affectionate about the pet name that made every hair on his body stand. It almost made him want to reciprocate it…

With every slow thrust Dylas was letting a little cry out, muffled by the fluffy pillow. To Doug, that was fucking new… and good. “Nnnng, baby…” He muttered raspy, loud enough for him to hear. Dylas shakily sighed, hands clenching on the sheets, moans louder as the dwarf slowly fucked him harder.

By the time Doug was once again fucking Dylas hard like he deserved, he asked on more time, between groans “You like that, baby? Want more?” And Dylas was gasping so loudly, his whole body sweaty, his face just burning while he shakily muttered:

_“Y-yes… M-master...”_

Doug couldn’t properly think or even breathe after that. He just grasped Dylas ass even firmer and fucked him harder and harder until both of them came.

They just collapsed in bed both panting and gasping, Doug on top of Dylas limp and sweaty body, a blissful and twitching smile on their lips. Even after a short while, Dylas could still feel his face severely burning from what just happened—from the intense fuck and orgasms to the “Master” thing.

“So…” Doug’s panted after a minute or two, still on top of his boyfriend, hugging his sticky back. “I guess I _am_ your Master now, huh?” He smiled wide and smug against Dylas skin.

“Shut up.” Dylas answered lamely, face sank in the pillow.

But he too was smiling.

Doug just didn’t need to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday’s shifts at the General Store were always so suspiciously slow. Doug wondered if it was because clients knew Blossom was out of town during these days—did they not want the lazy dwarf half-assing their orders and stuff? The hypothetical thought offended Doug somehow.

With the slow flux of clients, Doug was left with many empty hours to fill. But that was okay on that particular Thursday, he had a lot in mind anyway. All of it about Dylas.

Lately every fuck they had was just so intense it even took the tall boyfriend some time to recover. It’s usually the other way around with them, mostly because even though Dylas was extra gentle in bed, his big cock could not possibly be gentle on Doug’s ass. Doug hated their size difference when it came to this, so whenever possible, he’d rather fuck than being fucked—it was less… work.

Dylas didn’t seem to mind bottoming though: he’d always sink his face on the pillow, get on all fours and silently pant and gasp until one of them came—usually Doug. Not that he’d admit it but, deep down, this always made Doug a little insecure if Dylas was just trying to please or if he actually enjoyed the sex at all. 

These past couple of weeks though, it has become a little clearer how Dylas felt about being fucked by Doug… Was it because he liked being called baby? His raspy moans and grunts were so damn hot, Doug could not understand why Dylas muffled them down in the first place. With every noise Dylas made, Doug just wanted to fuck him more, simply more.

To make things worse, when Doug was already on edge Dylas had to go and call him fucking Master, on that lustful low voice of his—it was almost like he was asking for more. No wonder Doug had been so rough in bed…

A client walked in, so Doug promptly shook off the dirty thoughts of his head and got up to help.

There, he checked all the items and the client left with a smile on her face. Nobody could say he was a good for nothing dwarf anymore! Well, to be honest only Dylas called him that back in the day… He’s not even sure if he meant it anymore.

Doug sat back at his stool with a little difficult, because of how tall it was. It was a little inconvenient, but it’s not like he could just sit on Blossom’s rocking chair—he was not an old lady after all. Maybe if he was as tall as him, this could be easier…

Huh, him…

Doug recalled Dylas hissing in pain a bit while sitting to breakfast this morning—and they had sex last night. Seeing Dylas like this every morning after… It evoked mixed feelings on Doug. On one hand, the kinky side of him felt pretty proud to be able to leave his man like this, but, on the other side, he couldn’t stand the fact Dylas was technically hurt because of him. 

Doug knew he wasn’t exactly the best boyfriend around: he never woke up soon enough to make them breakfast, he didn’t (and couldn’t) help with the cooking and always complained about doing the dishes. Also, lately, he had been teasing Dylas a little too much just for his own personal satisfaction.

In his defense, Dylas could sound dreamy at first, judging by how he cooked them delicious meals every day, was somehow always looking and smelling great and didn’t mind tidying the house up here and then. But he had his flaws too: rarely AND poorly expressed his feelings, fished too much (though this meant food on the table every day), huh… was too tall, huh… his cum tasted pretty bad and…

Huh, curious. Doug couldn’t think of more. But, in his opinion, not properly expressing ones feelings was a pretty aggravating sin one his own. He should know, he did this with Dylas for years—all the time he could be kissing those juicy lips, he just wasted arguing with them. It killed him to think of that.

Anyway, Doug could be a half-ass excuse of a boyfriend, but he didn’t want to be the shitty kind. What if Dylas wasn’t actually enjoying all the rough sex… Was Doug just being an inconsiderate asshole who left Dylas hurt?

To really know, he’d have to make Dylas express himself and talk about… sex.

...

Or maybe he could bottom for a change. This actually sounds much easier.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mind if I join you?” Doug asked unusually coy, coming out of the steamy bath in a robe and walking towards Dylas in the bed. Dylas, who already put aside his cookbook, answered as always:

“Bed’s yours too. What kind of question is that…?” He smirked, dense as a brick. Doug then crawled under the covers, shyly resting his head on Dylas’ chest.

“That’s not what I meant, _baby_.” Doug muttered, making circles on his boyfriend skin. Dylas immediately blushed: Doug has only been calling him baby during sex, so this must mean…

“Huh, I-I’m…” He stuttered while Doug started kissing his chest. “Doug, I’m still a bit… huh, _sore_ f-from yesterday…”

“I know…” Doug whispered, gently opening up his robe to kiss his nipples. It sent shivers down Dylas’ spine, but he was panicking a little: having sex in this state would be definitely painful. Did Doug not care about it?? He felt his chest thundering.

“Did I ever tell you I love when you blush like that?” Doug muttered, temptingly climbing over him and straddling his hips. “It just turns me on so much…”

Before Dylas could say anything else, Doug just starts to grind himself against him, his firm ass slowly hardening Dylas’ cock, their skin separated only by the thin silk of their robes. All Dylas could do was gasp and burn, completely embarrassed by how intense Doug was staring at him.

“When was the last time we did it like this again?” Doug panted, hood-lidded, his own hard cock contours visible through his half-open robe. “Me riding you… How about it?”

 _Oh_. Dylas mind clicked, the panic completely subsiding.

“I-it has really been a while…” Dylas panted, drunk on the feeling of Doug’s ass rocking against him. “Should I… p-prepare you?”

Doug then smiled, and playfully whispered on his ear “please, baby…”

~

“ _Damn_ …” Doug silently cursed, fiercely clenching on those sheets, face down while Dylas added another lubed finger inside of him. With those big hands and long fingers of his, preparation was not much easier than actually taking his cock at all…

Doug gasped, his forehead all sweated up already, his whole body hot and trembling with every small movement of Dylas’ fingers. W-wow, it’s been so darn long since he last had his prostate stimulated, it actually, actually…

“A-aaah...” Doug cried, making Dylas stop in worry. “K-keep going…” Doug grunted, shutting his eyes. Dylas swallowed and obeyed, biting his lips harder with each little moan Doug made.

By the time the dwarf was actually shaking and crying in pleasure, Dylas knew from experience that he’d soon start begging for more. With his free hand, he spread a generous amount of lube on his whole hard length, stroking it in timing with his fingers, just waiting for it…

“Mmm I want m-more… Dyl—A-AAH!!” Doug moaned, no— _screamed_ when Dylas gently withdrew his fingers to replace them with his hard, lubed cock. It was just the tip, but thick enough to make Doug’s legs shake like gelatin and to send shivers throughout Dylas’ whole body.

“F-fuck!” Doug shouted when Dylas went a little deeper, shutting his eyes even tighter. “ _Fuck_...”

Dylas had almost forgotten how foul mouthed Doug gets when bottoming. It was almost halfway inside, both of them panting in need, when Dylas slowly started to rock his hips. The gentle pace usually was enough for Doug, but not today…

Today, he wanted more.

Dylas hissed in confusion and frustration when Doug removed himself from him, but soon enough, he’d understand why…

~

Dylas’s back was sweaty against the sheets as the dwarf mercilessly rode him. “Nnng, Doug!…” A grunt escaped his trembling lips, while Doug moaned with a smile on his face.

Doug desperately bounced up and down on that hard, thick cock. Dylas felt his mind going numb: Doug’s ass was so perfect, so impossibly hot and tight. He had never felt Doug like this, fast and hard and _deep_ …

“You like it, baby?” Doug stared into Dylas’ half-shut eyes, riding him good non-stop. Dylas felt his cock growing harder, if that was even possible in the first place.

“Y-yes…” Dylas voice was raspy, sensually low. “… _Master_.” 

Was Doug hallucinating or did Dylas just smiled??

“Holy f-fuck Dylas!” Doug cried, throwing his head back while sitting down on him all the way, making Dylas’ whole body burn in pleasure.

Doug kept crying obscenities while Dylas panted like an animal, both of them drenched in sweat as Doug violently rode that long cock to the hilt. His ass was definitely going to remember this tomorrow, but he couldn’t care less: all he wanted right now was to milk his man nice and good.

“Mmmm _, m-master_!!” Dylas cried in agony, grabbing Doug ass and thrusting in it deep. Doug mind went blank with the throbbing, thick cock coming inside him in pulses. With no voice to moan, he came with shaky gasps, his breath all ragged and short.

“T-this, you… nnng… s-so good…” Doug couldn’t form a proper sentence by the time Dylas stopped coming, shuddering when his cock slide out, hot cum dripping shortly after.

He plopped sideways in bed, his throat and chest on fire, Dylas gasping by his side—as if both of them just got ran over by an Elefun.

“I-is it just me or…” Dylas heaved a sharp breath, cheeks reddening. “Or _this_ had been great lately...?”

“I think…” Doug muttered, his head all dizzy, body all numb. “Pet names…”

“Wha…?” The taller man asked, turning over in bed to face the apparently half-dead lover.

“I’ll…” Doug snored, for Dylas’ dismay. “…tell you one day…”

“H-hey! You can’t possibly sleep all gross like that!”

But he could and he did.


	7. Chapter 7

“I can’t believe you said Blossom I’ve got loose bowels...” Doug complained, while Dylas brought him his food in the table. “Now she won’t stop sending me this bland chicken soup!”

“Careful, it’s hot.” Dylas warned, as if ignoring Doug’s protests.

“She didn’t even let me eat the tempura you’ve made when she come over for dinner last night!” Doug’s eyes watered. “That was so unfair…”

“Well, what did you expect?” Dylas raised him an eyebrow. “Would you rather tell her the truth?”

Doug hated lying to Blossom, calling in sick these past couple of days. But there was no way on Earth he could tell his poor granny he’s actually debilitated from the hardcore anal sex he had with his lover. Of course she probably already knew what they do at night, but she _definitely_ didn’t need to know the details.

“N-no, you’re right.” Doug lamely said, eating a spoonful of soup. Dylas just eyed him, not bothering to touch his own plate. He looked unsettled somehow.

“You alright?” Doug casually asked, still eating. Soup might be bland, but it was food nonetheless. Dylas then avoided his eyes, lowering his fluffy ears like he does when upset—it would give him away to someone more perceptive, but Doug was just as dense as Dylas.

“W-what about you?” He changed subjects, voice low… “You… are taking quite a time to heal, huh?”

“Ah, don’t sweat about it.” Doug brushed it off, finishing his soup already. Sure, his ass still hurt like hell whenever he moved or sat in certain ways, but it was his own damn fault anyway for riding Dylas like that. Besides, when he remembers Dylas’ blissful face while he came inside him…

“For the matter, I think it was well worth it, baby.”

Dylas’ cheeks crimsoned, and he covered his mouth, muttering a “How can you say that?”

Doug laughed and Dylas’ expression softened, as if he was able to shake his guilt off a little. The dwarf then asked for seconds, which Dylas got up to serve him.

For Doug, it was actually nice to be cared like this. To have Dylas giving him his food, doing the dishes, helping him stand up and bringing him pillows and stuff. He felt like a king (a sore one, but still). There was only one thing missing for this to be perfect:

“How come you only call me Master while we fuck?” Doug asked, shamelessly, and Dylas almost poured hot soup all over his own hand. Doug didn’t quite understand why. From the smile on Dylas’ face two nights ago, it looked like he liked calling Doug the pet name…

“W-well, so do you!” Dylas answered, clumsily giving him his soup. “You always call me baby during—huh, in bed.”

“Not true, I _just_ called you baby!” He said, truthfully. Doug liked to call Dylas whenever he wanted to fluster him. This was, in fact, why he wanted to do pet names in the first place, over a month ago. “And don’t try to pretend you don’t like it!”

“I’m—nng…” Dylas hid his mouth, sitting back at the table. His soup was long cold and forgotten in front of him.

“Well?” Doug waited, stuffing himself in chicken soup. Why does Dylas not call him master out of bed? It took a whole minute before Dylas could mutter back the obvious answer.

“Too… embarrassed…”

Oh, of course… This is what Doug gets for picking such a kinky pet name. Dylas’ shy nature probably only let him use this name when he’s at his most shameless point: at near-climax in bed. Doug absolutely loved hearing Dylas call him master, but maybe, he could be a little less selfish about it…

“Do you, er…” Doug hesitated, thinking a little before making the offer. “Do you want to call me another thing?”

Dylas then looked at Doug in shock, blinking twice and saying after a minute: “N-not really… It makes s-sex good…”

Turns out Dylas’ just as kinky as Doug, only shier.


	8. Chapter 8

Some things about a person just don’t change, no matter the time.

Doug will _always_ be a little glutton and a little lazy, but that was okay, because Dylas loved to cook for him and when needed, he would scold Doug into doing the chores. He actually liked to boss Doug around when he could, so win-win.

Dylas, on the other side, will probably never learn how to express his feelings properly: he could go _weeks_ without saying one “I love you”, but Doug learned that with Dylas, his actions counted more than his words. And Dylas surely showed how much he love his dwarf on a daily basis.

The outcome of the whole pet name thing was very positive. It not only spiced their sexual relations, but also brought them closer together. Doug would sometimes call Dylas baby without even realizing, making both of them blush.

Meanwhile, when feeling particularly daring, Dylas would call Doug “Master” to try to get his way, successful every time, I must add. Doug never figured this out.

Some people doubted Doug and Dylas would be a good match when they moved together. They said they were just too alike, too stubborn and proud to work as a couple. That their lives would be a never-ending fight. But these people only saw part of them, the loud and distracting past of both of them pretending they didn’t have feelings for the other.

They proofed them wrong, but it’s not like they changed after getting together. Surely they were more mature now, within limits, but where it counts, they’re still the same.

They’re still head over heels for each other...

 _Especially_ when using the pet names.


End file.
